


Fate / The Last War (English Version)

by Maatrax



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreamcatcher, F/F, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Holy Grail War (Fate)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maatrax/pseuds/Maatrax
Summary: After the last Holy Grail War, and the subsequent destruction of it, the world community of wizards has moved on, accepting and overcoming all the losses caused by this mythical artifact. Or that is what it seems because now that in 2018, four years after the supposed end, news of a new Grail has arrived, old and new wounds will open.Please, note that English is not my first language, so there could be some typos or mistakes. I'm deeply sorry about that, but, if you tell me, I would correct them as soon as I can.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Winds of War, Part 1

**Residence of the Kim family, Seoul, South Korea. May 17th, 2018.**

\- So our worst omens have come true ... damn it. - The patriarch of the Kim family was walking nervously throughout his study. Despite being a restrained man with great self-control in the presence of others, the information received had taken him out of his mind. Nothing good was coming. After pouring himself a glass of liquor, he dropped heavily into one of the expensive armchairs that occupied the room, after which he took a small sip.

\- Sir, do you want me to call your daughter? - Asked Jaehyo, the head of the family's most trusted man. He was nervous, his boss's reaction hadn't gone unnoticed at all. - She should be informed, after all, she will be-. Before he could finish the sentence, Mr. Kim cut him off sharply.

\- No. Tomorrow there will be time for it. She must enjoy her day today, Jae. - A small smile appeared on his face as he crossed his gaze with the trustworthy young man, whom he considered like his own son. Instantly, a deep longing stained his gesture. - Since her mother left us four years ago, she has not been the same. It's not just that she no longer looks at me the same way, it's that she seems to have lost her illusion. She spends long hours locked in between books, and practices until she falls down. Discipline and perseverance are highly valued qualities among wizards, but ... well, at least that girl has been able to make her come out ...

\- I understand it, sir. Nothing and no one will ruin the lady's birthday, I assure you. - Jaehyo intervened again, trying to prevent the other man from falling back into the melancholy that had characterized him in recent years.

\- Perfect, thank you, Jae. If there's nothing else you'd want to tell me… you can leave now.

* * *

**Pesaro, Italy. May 17th, 2018.**

\- Siyeon, you should read this. - Said a woman in a serious tone, her frown made it clear that the paper she was holding in her hands did not, precisely, contain good news.

Before Siyeon could do anything, Sana Minatozaki, a young woman of great vitality and permanent smile, oblivious to the real meaning of the information received, snatched the note from Taeyeon's hands, and began to read it.

\- The Great ... Grail? - Asked puzzled. - What is the Great Grail?

At a slow pace, as if all the weight in the world had suddenly fallen on her shoulders, Siyeon crossed the room and approached Sana. Once next to her, she did the same the other had done just an instant ago and took the message from her to read it carefully. When she finished reading, she crumpled the sheet of paper, and threw it angrily against the wall. For a long time, she had dreaded the arrival of this day. After a long and heavy sigh, she decided to answer the younger one's question.

\- The Great Grail is an instrument capable of fulfilling the wishes of the one who achieves it. To do this, seven sorcerers are summoned every sixty years to wage a war, along with seven heroic spirits, in which only a sorcerer, or master, and his spirit, or Servant, can be victorious and, with it, gain access to the Great Grail. Many people lost their lives because of those wars, so Lord El-Melloi II, along with Rin Tohsaka, and the patriarch of the Kim ... -As she said those words, Siyeon turned her gaze towards Taeyeon, who was still with a frown. - He tried to dismantle it. The Mage's Association objected to this and, not only did they fight, but they ambushed them. Until now, it seemed that the Grail had still been destroyed, but ... if what has come down to us is true, my father, and the rest of those power-hungry dogs, achieved their goal. - In her voice it could be seen the shades of anger and remorse that the memory of her family caused her.

\- Unnie, but ... what does that mean? - The Japanese asked again. While she also had magical abilities, she had lost her family as a child, and after spending her childhood and part of her adolescence from foster home to foster home, it was in Taeyeon and Siyeon that she found a real home.

\- That means that when I left ... I signed my sister's death warrant.

* * *

**Residence of the Lee family, Busan, South Korea. May 17th, 2018.**

\- The Grail is ready, father. Before long, another war will begin, and that Lord El-Ridiculous and that little Tohsaka girl won't be able to do anything to prevent it. - Said Seungri, firstborn of the Lees. - They will regret having humiliated our family. Soon they will all be kneeling at our feet.

\- Easy, boy. You have worked well, and I am proud of you, but it is still too early to consider the war as won, sure that moralist Kim will send his brilliant daughter. - A sarcastic laugh escaped her aged lips. - He left his poor dying wife in bed to go with those self-righteous to "save" the world and, when he learns of the existence of a new Grail, he will not hesitate to send his beloved daughter to a certain death.

There had always been a rivalry between the Kims and the Lees, but that rivalry had turned into outright hatred when, far from understanding the possibilities offered by the mythical artifact, Chung-hee Kim had betrayed the Mage's Association by helping El-Melloi . Truth be told, he had paid dearly for it, Kwan Lee and his son had made sure of it. And there was more left to pay.

\- But, father, that girl has nothing to do against me. I will show that we, the Lees, are not only stronger, but better strategists. With a high-class Servant, I could-

\- You? - The patriarch interrupted him. - You becoming the family's representative during the coming war would mean to throw away the efforts that we have made during these years. - " _That I have done_ " Thought Seungri. - Do you want them to know that we have acted behind the back of the Association and start chasing us like criminals? No, we won't do it like that, it will be Gahyeon who goes.

\- B-but, father, she's not ready! - Seungri intervened with a worried tone.

\- You're right, but we have no choice. No, since that other stupid woman that I used to call daughter, and her absurd conscience, turned her back on us. However, there is a method. It's unorthodox, but ... - He said with a disquieting smile plastered on his face, and he turned around and then began to rummage through one of the shelves of the display case that was behind him, facing his son after finding what he was looking for.

\- Is that what I think it is? It will kill her!

\- Well ... great results require great sacrifices, your sister's magic circuits are very weak, this will give her a little "help" until we achieve our goal. Besides, after all ... with just one member to extend our legacy, that's enough. - Said the genearch, without a single iota of remorse.

Seungri was not surprised at all by his father's actions and words. Something that had always characterized him was the lack of scruples. "Family legacy always comes first. We are sorcerers, not simple, useless humans." This had led his younger sister, Siyeon, to deny his lineage by being unable to bear the methods of the head of the family, and to end up betraying them.

By doing this, she had left the pure and innocent Gahyeon alone, too blind to understand that she lived surrounded by wolves waiting for the moment to devour her. And that moment was going to come very soon.


	2. Winds of War, Part 2

**Paris France. May 17th, 2018.**

\- Where is our money? - Asked one of the thugs who had cornered Yubin in the small and secluded alley. - You're making us wait and, in case it wasn't clear to you last time, Boss does not like to wait.

Things have never been particularly easy for Yubin. Barely a child, her mother left home, leaving her with a man whose only priority was his job, so she had soon had to learn to take chestnuts out of the fire alone. However, everything had gone from bad to worse since her father had decided to "expand" his business to foreign lands, forcing her to leave all her friends behind.

To make matters worse, unsurprisingly, this had resulted in utter failure, leaving them drowning in debt, until, in the end, their father had turned to wrongdoers for money. The worst thing was that, not happy with all that, the bastard had disappeared from one day to the next and Yubin had had to take care of the complicated situation.

\- I need a few more days. A-a week, yeah! J-just one more week, and I'll have your money, I promise. - The young woman was terrified, although she knew that they were not going to kill her, since, if they did, they would never receive their money back. Last time she had fallen behind in one of the payments, the beating she had received had been such that she had had to remain hospitalized for more than a week.

\- Sure, princess, take the time you want, but ... what are you going to do? Are you going to rob the Bank of France? - Asked another of the men sarcastically.

\- N-no, t-the national archeology museum. - She answered, hesitant.

\- Are you going to pay us with the money from ticket sales? I didn't know there were so many geeks ...

In another situation, at a time that wouldn't cost her a punch at least, Yubin would have laughed blatantly at the ignorant comment. However, she chose to suppress any iota of laughter, and shook the bully out of his doubts.

\- Two weeks ago they put on an exhibition on the history of the Asian continent with some pieces of great value. I've been studying museum security, and it leaves a lot to be desired, so I might ... well ... I'm sure I can sneak in and get your boss something, he's probably going to be able to get a better price than me.

A bluff, it was all a bluff. She had no idea how she was going to get around the museum guards and cameras, nor did she understand the monetary value of the objects on display, but she hoped she had been convincing enough to be left alone for, at least one more week.

* * *

**Clock Tower, London, England. May 18th, 2018.**

Three timid knocks on the door brought Lord El-Melloi II out of his thoughts. That morning he had called Handong, one of the Association's brightest students, hoping to find an ally in which he could rely on during the difficult times ahead.

\- Come in, the door is open. - Said in a sober tone the respected sorcerer after taking a last sip from the coffee cup that rested on his table. He had spent the whole night trying to find the right words and ways to not scare the girl away.

\- Good morning professor. Did you want to see me? - Handong asked as she entered the room, and, then, she closed the door behind her to await further instructions.

Yes. Please, sit down. - The man replied pointing to the chair that was in front of him, on the other side of his table, with his hand. - Before we begin, I thank you for your promptness. Can I offer you something? A cup of tea? A coffee, maybe?

\- No, sir, I'm fine. - The young woman answered politely. - What did you want to talk to me about?

\- As direct as ever. - El-Melloi joked, something rare to see, since it was known by everyone that the professor was not particularly prone to get along especially well with the students of the Clock Tower. But, of course, it had to be said, Handong could not compare to that bunch of smug, self-centered idiots. After a short moment of relaxation, the wizard regained his serious expression. - I want you to understand that what we are going to talk about is a matter of vital importance, about which no one should know beyond the doors of this office.

\- Sure, sir, you have my word. - The redhead intervened, intrigued.

\- Ok. I assume you have heard of what happened four years ago with the Great Grail, right? - Asked the man and waited until he received the assent of the student. - You see, yesterday I received some news that I wish I had never received. As you know, four years ago when Tohsaka, Kim, and I tried to destroy the Grail, after an uphill battle against the Mage's Association itself, which considered us traitors, we were ambushed. Although we won the battle and, a priori, we managed to dismantle it, it seems that things did not go as we thought, and some of the assailants were able to extract the core of the Grail, and duplicate it. - His clenched fist on the table showed a true reflection of the anger he felt. - When it was all over, and the Association did the "cleaning", they thought that expelling all those who participated in the attacks in one way or another, and their families, was enough punishment. Only the Lee family maintained their position after the patriarch knelt and publicly disowned his firstborn, although they were completely discredited, despite being one of the oldest lineages in South Korea.

\- And you think that-

\- Indeed. While I don't know exactly who it was, what I do know is that he or she was present at the ambush, and that he has had four years of freedom in which no one has been watching. And now a new war is coming. If only they had listened to us! But everyone thought it was our paranoia ...

\- And I guess you want me to p-

\- I'm afraid so. - The wizard interrupted for the second time in a row. She didn't want to admit it, but it was starting to wear out Handong's patience. - I tried to destroy it, so it is impossible for me to be summoned again, and you are the only person I know with enough integrity to not be corrupted by war and the Grail.

Saying this, El-Melloi let out a long sigh and massaged his temporal muscle, trying to ease the headache that had accompanied him since the day before.

\- I know that I am throwing you directly into danger, but we have no other choice, surely the Grail will summon sorcerers willing to use its power, and that never brings good results. If you agree, despite the risk, I will support you as much as possible, and make sure you get a top-tier Servant.

Perhaps someone else would have been shocked at the request and ran out of the office, but not Handong. No, she possessed a great sense of responsibility, and after reading as much as she had about the Grail Wars, she knew that the artifact must be destroyed again, even if it could cost her her life.

\- All right, sir. I'll do it. - She said full of conviction.

* * *

**Residence of Yoohyeon, Seoul, South Korea. May 18th, 2018.**

Yoohyeon had been unable to sleep. She had spent the whole night repeating in her mind, over and over again, everything that had happened the day before, especially when, feeling bold, she had kissed Minji and her, far from rejecting the advance, had reciprocated.

If it weren't for the fact that she perfectly remembered the touch of her soft lips, and for the little stuffed animal that rested on her bedside table, she'd think it all had been a dream, an impossible. But no, it was real, it had happened. Finally.

With a sweet smile on her face, she began to remember the path traveled until they reached the point where they were now. She thought about the sadness in Minji's eyes the first time their gazes met on a cold December night through the streets of Seoul, and the tingling that appeared in her stomach when she heard her laugh for the first time.

She also remembered that day when the young sorceress opened up to her for the first time to tell her about her family, about that strange artifact that until then she had considered only a legend, and about the death of her mother to, then, begin to cry inconsolably.

The truth was that she had always been somewhat skeptical when it came to supernatural and magical subjects, but Minji was not an inventive person and, far from looking like she was trying to impress Yoohyeon, her way of acting denoted nervousness. As if she was afraid of being judged and abandoned by the person she was trusting on.

A little over a year had passed since that time, and Minji, although always diligent and somewhat strict with herself, perhaps too strict, had made a big change. Although Yooh continued to treasure each of her smiles as if it were the most coveted jewel in the world, these were no longer something extremely rare to witness. Little by little she had recovered the happiness that was stolen from her years ago.

Caressing her lips for the umpteenth time, she straightened up on the bed and stretched to loosen her muscles. After a quick glance at the clock, she thought about writing a good morning message to Minji, but the truth was that it was still quite early and, although part of her hoped that the other girl would feel as excited as she was by the kiss they had shared. She also wished that the other had managed to rest more than her.


	3. Family issues

**Residence of the Lee family, Busan, South Korea. May 18th, 2018.**

Gahyeon was peacfully asleep when her eyes shot open. She took a look at the clock, it was a quarter past 9 in the morning. Seeing the time it was, she got up so quickly that she had to wait a few seconds for the dizziness to fade. Father had already been waiting for her for fifteen minutes, and Father hated unpunctual people.

After tidying herself up and getting dressed, she ran out of her room in the direction of the patriarch's study. Due to the rush she was in and her growing nervousness, the girl was not exactly attentive to the path she was going by, so, at a certain moment, she ended up colliding with something while turning a corner. Well, better said, with someone.

As she registered what had just happened, her gaze sought out the other person involved in the little accident. In front of her, a well-dressed man rose from the ground in absolute silence. Panic flooded Gahyeon's eyes, it was not the first time something like this had happened to her, she had always been somewhat clumsy, but on that occasion it was not a servant or some family worker with whom she had confidence, but one of his father's friends.

\- I beg you excuse my clumsiness. - She said when the other had already got up, bowing as a sign of respect. Looking up, something about the man's face was familiar, but for a few too long seconds she was unable to know why.

\- Oppa...? - She asked, unconvinced.

It had been almost a decade since Gahyeon had last seen her older siblings. At that time she was a scared child whose father had decided to send to the Clock Tower to study, instead of, as he had done with Seungri and Siyeon, teaching her at the family home. When she returned four years ago, they had both left to, for one reason or another, never come back. Or so she thought.

\- Hello, Gahyeonie. - The older answered, smiling. - I see you've grown a lot. - He continued.

In another situation, she would have grimaced when she heard the name, since everyone used to treat her as if she were still a little girl, but, coming from her brother, it did not cause her any inconvenience. Just the opposite.

\- You're already a woman... - Seungri finished, in an almost imperceptible tone.

Probably, if Siyeon had been there to listen to him at that moment, to which the wizard was grateful to not happen, she would have glared at him, and would have pushed the younger one away from him as much as she could. But she was not there and the innocent pink-haired young woman had not grasped the true meaning of the other´s words, and had taken them as just another normal comment.

\- What are you doing here...? Father ... he... he... well, you know ... - The girl tried to ask, too embarrassed of having expressed her curiosity aloud to even try to maintain eye contact with her brother.

\- Well, that happened a long time ago, little sister. Our family had many problems because of what happened four years ago, but it is time for justice to come.

The truth was that Gahyeon only knew a quite distorted version of that whole story, although she knew that had father had expelled the firstborn from the family residence, she thought that it had been Siyeon's fault, who had manipulated him to participate in the ambush that she herself had orchestrated.

\- Speaking about Father... when I talked with him this morning he told me that he wanted to speak with you, so I suppose the reason you were in such a hurry is because you are late, am I right?

\- I forgot it! - She exclaimed. With the bewilderment and excitement of the moment, her mind had relegated the real reason why the accident had occurred. - I'm sorry, oppa, I have to go, or he will be angry ... more than he already, for sure, is.

\- Easy, tell the old man that I held you back. - Seungri replied, winking, and got out of the way.

Less than a minute later, Gahyeon found herself in front of the imposing door of the patriarch's office, fearing retaliation for her delay. Before she could dare to knock, the man opened the door.

\- Come in, I was waiting for you. - He said.

Beyond his usual unfriendly face, he didn't seem to be especially upset or angry, so the young woman sighed in relief, and followed him into the room.

* * *

**Urbino, Italy. May 22nd, 2018.**

Night was beginning to fall in Urbino, and Siyeon was still sitting on a bench on the outskirts of the city, gazing at the majestic Renaissance Ducal Palace. Her phone had rung several times in the last half hour, but she had decided to ignore it. She needed to be alone.

They had arrived to the city two days ago with the intention of meeting with Enzo, a contact of Taeyeon, who would provide them with the relic to invoke the Servant with the Lee sorceress would participate in the war. Said encounter would take place during the morning of the following day, and Siyeon was more overwhelmed than ever.

She couldn't stop thinking about everything her family had done, all the pain they had caused. She couldn't stop thinking about Gahyeonie and reproaching herself over and over again for leaving. For leaving her alone.

Over the years, and thanks to the idea that the Grail was finally destroyed, she had managed to get rid of some of the guilt she felt, but the news received days ago had been a real blow to her.

Had she stayed, she would now be the representative of the Lee family, instead of Gahyeon. She knew her father wouldn't be stupid enough to put Seungri in front after being able to convince those idiots at the Association with that charade.

\- I don't know why, but I knew you'd be here. - Taeyeon said, interrupting her thoughts. - We were worried, we have called you a thousand times.

Siyeon remained silent, not knowing what to answer. In the absence of response, the older one sat next to her.

\- Siyeon ... are you sure about this? You don't have to do it... - The sorceress continued, with a worried tone.

\- Unnie, you know I have to. You, more than anyone, know it.

\- What if your sister does not participate?

\- My father has been obsessed with getting the Grail for years. He trained my brother and me to participate in the war, as he was too coward to even try to participate himself. And now that I'm gone, and Seungri can't fight... - The hatred that Siyeon felt towards his older brother could be heard in her voice when she spoke his name. - Unnie, I put Gahyeon in danger.

\- You couldn't know what was going to happen. We all thought the Grail had been destroyed, and your sister was safe in London at that moment. - She made a little pause and sighed. - You're right, I know more than anyone what it is to feel the guilt of having abandoned someone who needed you, but you were wasting away. That house, your own family, was killing you.

Taeyeon remembered well the state in which the blue-haired girl was when they had first met eight years ago. While the methods of the Lee family patriarch were known to be harsher than acceptable, seeing the, by then, teenager, bruised, crying in a random park in Busan, was an image that would never fade from her head.

\- Siyeon, I left because I felt that my family controlled my life, but you left to survive.

\- And now my sister will pay for what is now proved to be a mistake. My mistake. - She sighed. - The only way I can protect her is by participating.

\- You say it as if she can't protect herself. She's as Lee as you are, Siyeon.

\- Unnie, you don't understand. Gahyeon's magic circuits are very weak, that's why Father sent her to the Clock Tower, instead of training her himself. He was ashamed, he considered her as a failure.

Now everything made sense to Taeyeon, the change on the attitude of the young sorceress, her insistence to participate in the war, the pain in her eyes...

\- If he now has no other choice but to send her... who knows what he will do to her? He is a wicked man, unnie, he only wants power, and he will not give a fuck to sacrifice his own daughter if he manages to possess the Grail.

\- So what's your plan?

\- I have to face and defeat her as soon as possible. This will prevent her Servant from consuming too much of her magical energy. - She sighed deeply before continuing to speak. - To the question you asked me before, no. I'm not sure, but... Do I have other option?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I would greatly appreciate any comment or advice.


End file.
